What was that? Answering your questions!
by Smileyfaceofevil
Summary: Hi I'm A-r-a-s-t-e-i-a, well, just call me Addie! I'm here in charge of this Questions and Answers show. Old fic, written by a then new writer. Now permanently abandoned but a bit of a laugh to read if your bored or if you want to see how far I've come.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer on my other fanfiction

**Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer on my other fanfiction. It applies to this one too. While you're at it read that story, review it and than repeat process with this one. if 2 laz jst red dis fanfic. Fine Proper Disclaimer: Yes I am definitely not the one who wrote PJO I am the fan who didn't, wished they did, did, but didn't did, then found it was a dream, and then logged on to the computer and wrote this. Happy now? **

**Welcome to **_**What was that?**_** Answering your Questions.**

**Allowing: Personal, Odd, to gods and demigods. Recommended is: Percabeth!**

**Tonight our special guests are um, Annabeth, starring every night! And that (shhh! Boyfriend of hers.)**

**Also starring is Grover, Thalia, and the chosen God/Goddess of the week: Oh, no, classified information sorry.**

**So first question is: I NEED REVIEWS IN WHICH THERE ARE QUESTIONS TO ANSWER. Oh, great. Review please.**

**From your fabulous host: ****Adrasteia. That means the one who does not flee. You can call me Addie for short, please give me questions to answer. Else I'll be replace by holographic image, like they did on the other Hephaestus Reality show, ****Wonder Explosions! **

**Review!**


	2. Question time, remember to 'vote'

A

**A.N Most of the reviews I received for this have questions relating to happenings in BOTL, and sadly, where I live it**_** still**_** hasn't reached the bookstores… ********. Because of that Miss Adrasteia will have to go with an anonymous comment. P.S if you have questions relating to BOTL either post in a review, and I'll write up something about them in June, or find another "Questions and Answers" show, as Honest101 kindly informed there are a lot of.**

"Welcome, a few hours of charming family entertainment later, look up to the screen for reminders, we will begin the show with me, your glorious host, Adrasteia."

ON SCREEN

(Thalia) "I reckon it'll be Zeus, after all he's the best god."

(Annabeth) "Nuh, uh. The want someone wise it'll be Athena to start the show, duh."

(Percy) "What?"

(All but Percy) "What about what?"

(Percy) "What are we talking about?"

(Thalia) "You, Mr. Idiot, better pay attention."

(Percy) "Just because I wasn't paying attention, doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

(Thalia) "That's not true."

(Percy) "What?"

(Thalia, oh you get the idea) "Prime example, Now Annabeth you see all boys are idiots, you can join the hunt."

"I'm not joining any of your stupid arguments, or your hunt, Thalia."

"Oh, never mind. Percy you are an absolute idiot. Topic over."

"No, it isn't, I am not a idiot."

"Yes you are, you said 'a' instead of an."

"So?"

"Anyway, when I say 'topic over' it is. Being Zeus's daughter means I hold seniority over a mere child of Poseidon."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, at least I outrank Annabeth and Goat Boy."

"Ahhhhh. So do I, so there. Seaweed Brain."

"You are so dead Pinecone face."

SCREEN GOES BLACK

"So my friends. Please, time for questions, by the way, tonight Apollo is joining us, but only to see if he wants to star another week. As please in you're votes (reviews) you may vote for next week to be joined by, Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, or Lord Hades. Please don't vote anonymously, because if you do the losing Gods will have no one to take their anger out on except me.

"To start, Miss Annabeth, do you realise uh, Miss Thalia is technically you Aunt."

"Uh…"

"Don't be embarrassed, Miss Annabeth. Just answer the question, the question is all that counts. 'Cause your new; I'll explain first you say your five word answer, we all shout 'What was that'

Then you say a proper answer and we move on. So first answer."

"Um, as Athena's daughter, yes."

"WHAT WAS THAT"

"Yes, I do. Athena's wisdom helps me realise I have an Aunt called Thalia …"

(Trails of as receives pointed death glare from Thalia)

"Oh, never mind the famous death glares. Now, Miss Thalia, a question for you,

Do you and Miss Lady Artemis have sibling rivalry?"

"Oh, just STOP IT WITH THE MISS'S ALRIGHTY. LADY ARTEMIS, AND THALIA. NOT MISS LADY, AND MISS. OKAY? IT BETTER BE, ELSE YOU SHALL DIE BY HORRIBLE ELECTROCUTION.

"That's charming, Miss, er I mean Thalia, - please, no more glares! Now, the question."

"Maybe, maybe not. So there."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Okay, I do occasionally, but that bitch- I mean lovely girl, is an immortal goddess, so what am I meant to do?"

"Oh forget you MISS Thalia. One last question, and I've had enough of the Olympian family.

So, Miss Annabeth and Mister Percy, how long have you liked each other?"

(Annabeth) "We don't like each other, besides-"

(Percy) "-do we have to answer that"

"Oh, so cute, finishing each other's sentences. Death glares too!

Goodnight, thank you for coming, Mister Lord Apollo, and you too, Mister Grover.

Vote (Review) soon!

**A.N nothing but a disclaimer. Lalala I didn't write Percy Jackson. ****Remember to review.**


	3. This week

Next week starring will be Apollo

**Next week starring will be Apollo. Please include questions for him. Until then:**

"I'm back, yes it's me, the beautiful, wonderful, glorious, Addie!

And it rhymes.

"So, welcome back, this week back is Annabeth, Percy, Grover, MISS Thalia and er, Lord Poseidon! Welcome back. To start with, a nice question for Grover.

"Grover, a question from our dear friend, er, somewhere in the audience.

Do you like Thalia, although she became a hunter, or, maybe since she's a hunter you came to like her?"

"Uh, wh-what? Thalia? You mean-"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"But Thalia is ugly"

Lightning streaks from no where, after a yelp, several screams and a plea a somewhat singed satyr is taken to the backstage area. Thalia was dragged there by Annabeth and a stage hand, Percy just scramble away from the lightning.

"Um, that's nice. Thalia's question was next, we'll have to wait till later now. (Sob)

Um, Percy next question for you,

"Annabeth and Percy have you been  
secretly dating( yes we know you  
like her)."

(Glances nervously at father) "What? Who asked that question?"

"I assume that person wants to remain anonymous for fear of their heath condition suddenly deteriorating. Anyway audience?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Uh, I don't like Annabeth, she's almost as ugly as Thalia, and that's saying something."

Annabeth glances at Poseidon too, before standing up. "Come, Perseus. You, Thalia, Grover and I are going to have a talk about offensive names. Now."

"Uh, oh. By the way, no, we haven't been dating, secretly or otherwise."

(Percy is dragged of stage.)

"Well, guess that leaves me with the immortal. So, what are the God's last names?"

(Mutters) "Well, frankly, I don't know."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"You need to speak up, Lord Poseidon."

"That information is classified. Just refer to us as er, Poseidon Olympian, for instance."

"Okay. Oh, the demigods and er Satyr are back. So, Grover, Thalia. Explain.

(Thalia) "Explain what, exactly?"

"Grover. You explain."

"Uh, I thought you meant the muse Thalia. Not Thalia Thalia."

"I wasn't aware a muse joined the hunt."

"Neither was I. I'm a male Satyr, so I don't keep track of girls who join the hunt."

"I thought you might. You would need to keep track of the ones left, I would think. Also, why do you think the Muse, Thalia, is ugly?"

"Oh. I'm leaving. There's an expresso bar one, two, three miles… not far from here. Bye."

"Well, um Thalia. Did you ever have a crush on Luke by any chance?"

"Luke? Luke? That backstabbing traitor?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Yeah, Miss. Miss Thalia. I mean him"

"Well, once a long, long time ago there was a boy named Luke, and a girl named Thalia. The girl looked at the boy and thought he looked a little bit cute. Then she, and another little girl named Annabeth had to go round for two years and save him from monsters… if you are wondering how Annabeth joined me and Luke when she was seven, run around for two years, and then join camp still aged seven, its because time moves differently in monstrous spaces. Happy now?"

"Thank you Thalia…Miss."

"Now, Perseus. When are you going to admit you are dating Annabeth in secret? We taped it all from Friday night…

"What? Addie are you crazy?"

"Maybe. Oh yeah, yes, Lord Poseidon. Your son is with a daughter of _Athena._"

"Really"

(Percy) "Uh…"

**Next chapter up soon. I hope.**


	4. Lalalalalalalalalalalaalalalalalala!

I need more questions… please vote for the next 'God of the Week' (may be a goddess) and include at least one question

**I need more questions… please vote for the next 'God of the Week' (may be a goddess) and include at least one question. I have finally read BOTL so I may be answering those questions.**** By the way tonight's cast are Thalia, Annabeth and Apollo. Not very many any more. **

"Hola, welcome back to 'What was that?' tonight, due to uh, family problems we are lacking the presence of Percy Jackson. I'm sure you all understand, what with last weeks show and all… but enough of that, straight to the questions. Oh, yeah. Hee hee, no, Percy and Annabeth didn't have a date on Friday night, that was just for a reaction of er, his family.

"Annabeth, a question.  
We all know you kissed Percy in Mt. Saint Helens why do you two just admit it and start dating!"

"Mt. Saint Helens? Oh, that."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Jeez, it was just for good luck. I think."

"You_ think? _Hmmmmmmmmm. Never mind. Apollo has arrived, just in time for his question from, I believe, one of your kids going by the name of, LoveTheSun?

"You mean what her name…er…Oh, you mean Sunshine. Think she goes by that."

"Most likely I do. How many children do you have, including LoveTheSun?"

"Oh. Oh. Well, one, two…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"That's _easy_. Just count the ones in the cabin. I mean how hard does it get?" (mutters) "Plus, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten… oh, never mind, a few more."

"Ooookay. A lot of kids then."

"Maybe."

"Well, Annabeth, your popular tonight. Another question.

"Why do you want to join the hunters?"

"Obviously- Oh, this is my-"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" la

"Sheesh. Um, because boys-not all but most I know- are idiots. Including Percy wherever he is. For you who think Addie was serious, I would never have dated him that Friday. Plus, Thalia's a hunter, and as much as I love my mortal family, I think I have better opportunities with the immortal side."

(Thalia chimes in) That's right Annabeth, you should join the hunt. Boys are all idiots, even my cousins. Nico_ and _Percy! Lady Artemis is always on the look out for new potential hunters, and you would be welcome with us. You are a great strategist, and physically great to join now. Eternal peace, but you still get to fight monsters! Fun for everyone. Join now."

"Uh thanks Thalia…"

"No problemo! You should join."

"Er okay, I'll think about- Cue cards! You're reading cue cards! Damn it!"

"Okay, girls. That's enough. Question for you Thalia.

"What do you have to say on the matter of Percy liking Annabeth and Annabeth liking (even though she really doesn't) Luke?"

"Luke? I thought we went over him last week. I'm glad she hates him to. I hope she hates him anyway."

"And Percy?"

"Annabeth and him? Well Lady Artemis thinks Annabeth should join the hunt but me personally, I think… Oh dammit, Artemis ahs summoned me. She always does that right before I give my opinion on other girl's love matters. Bye."

"Er, okay. Um, that will be all for now I think."

**This is more of an in between chapter. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi

**Hi! Nothing much to say.**

"Welcome back! Today Percy has rejoined us! Though he is unusually quiet and as far away as Annabeth as possible. Just as well maybe, because tonight is our very special guest Miss Lady Artemis! As well as Thalia, Percy Annabeth, and Grover.

So, Grover, we will start with you. Will you continue to drink coffee, even though Pan is gone?"

"Don't talk about Pan! But I would stop, but I've been drinking it for ages, and well, caffeine is as addictive as nicotine, in cigarettes, you know so, oh, is that a cappuccino I smell? And flat white, and long black! And Mocha! Oh, yay! I'm going to find the coffee cart! Bye."

That's interesting. Oh, I forgot, Thalia would you mind finishing last weeks question?"

"Okay, please don't interrupt m'lady."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Well as I said before, Lady Artemis doesn't like it." (Leans forward and whispers) "But personally I think it's cute, as long as they invite me to the wedding."

(Both Annabeth and Percy look startled at mention of wedding. Annabeth recovers first.)

"Sorry Thalia, you're not on the list."

(Percy gives Annabeth a look like the one you would give a lunatic who announce your socks smell like cheese, onions and whipped chocolate cream. Fright and bewilderment.)

"What? You_ are _getting married?"

(Percy) "No way. A, I don't like Annabeth, B, our parent are rivals, C, the legal age for marriage is what? Sixteen, and if you hadn't noticed after you ran away from the prophecy, I'm left to it when I turn sixteen."

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry. Can't handle a little prophecy?"

"Little? Besides you couldn't, you were all ready to sacrifice the orphio-taur-um-is!"

"At least I can pronounce Orphio-um-taurus!"

"No, you can't. But at least I-"

"Stop it! I have more questions! Such as er, oh. Um, Annabeth,

"What made you kiss Percy?"

(Annabeth receives look from Artemis) "Er, you know, I, yeah."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Jeez, I told you before it was for luck! He goes and gets himself blown up, so imagine if he well, didn't have luck. No thank you."

"Okay, okay. Next question, Percy.

"Why are you so clueless to the fact Annabeth was jealous of Rachel What's-her-name Dare? I mean come on."

"Um, um. Well. Why am-"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"She was? Weird."

(Everyone shakes there head, except Percy and Annabeth, Annabeth goes crimson.)

"Okay, Artemis.

"What do you think about Percabeth? That's Percy and Annabeth."

"Well, come on. I don't support any girl's love life, unless it doesn't exist. And don't say come on! Their made for each other! Cause I don't care. And don't say, 'we were meant to shout what was that'. This show is gross, all these questions about kissing! I'm leaving. Bye."

"Thalia?"

"I'm staying."

"Good! Next question.

"Percy, if Annabeth and Calypso were falling of a building, and you could only save one of them, who would you save?"

"Well, Eeni, meeni, mini, mo."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Catch a tigger by the toe, if it squeals let it go, eeni, meeni, mini, mo. My mother says to count to ten and back again. One, two three…eight ten. Ten eight…"

(Annabeth) "You forgot nine."

"Nine? Oh, forget _you_. I would most definitely choose, um, Calypso. How she escaped Ogygia to fall of a building beats me. Her prison seemed pretty secure when I last saw her."

"Last saw her? You met Calypso? You didn't tell me? No wonder you were gone for two weeks! You stayed at Ogygia!" (Annabeth)

"Uh…"

"Bet Mt Saint Helens didn't even give you a scratch! You just ran off, and found_ her_ island!"

"No, no scratch, when telekhines throw _LAVA AT YOU_ it doesn't tend to scratch."

"You're lying; you couldn't of survived lava, much less healed in two weeks."

"Magic can do a lot of things."

"Magic? I hate you Perseus Jackson. My mother was right."

"Whoa, your _Mother?_ Where does Athena come in to this?"

"Arghhhh. Forget it!"

(Thalia) "Are you sure you won't invite me to the wedding? I'd be the godmother too!"

(Percy and Annabeth) "What the "

"Um, next question. Annabeth again.

"What made you kiss Percy?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm? What was the question?"

"WHAT WAS THAT"

"Oh yes, because he's cute and he has eyes like the sea and-"

"Ooooooooooooh, Annabeth, am I on the invites list yet?"

"What? Who? Wait a second! Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Bye!"

"Well, that ends tonight's session. Goodbye all. Sorry to Artemis. I just repeat the questions! So, don't shoot the messenger! But, if you ask me I'll give you a list of all the questionnaire's addresses! Hee Hee, cough.

"Toodles"

**Toodles… and review please!**


	6. Hello

"Welcome back everyone

"Welcome back everyone! I've been so busy recently, but now I'm back again with um, Grover, Thalia, Annabeth, Juniper, that Luke boy, Percy, Nico and the wonderful glorious, beautiful um, well intelligent Athena! So, Athena. Questions, lets start with your daughter, Annabeth! Annabeth,

"I think that you are like the coolest person ever and the same for Thalia!"

"That's not even a question."

"Oh right." (Flips page) "Can you also admit that you like Percy, we all know it. My mother even knows."

(Annabeth, staring nervously at Athena.) "Your mother, unlike mine, doesn't know squat."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Annabeth, sweetie. Don't get angry, her mother knows enough; now, will you admit you like him? Besides the first answer is meant to be a short non-offensive one!"

"'Kay, 'kay. What happens if I don't?"

"You never come to this show again!"

"That would be good, except then I would have to help Clarisse with Greek lessons…! Clarisse, Addie, Clarisse, Addie. Eeny-meeny-miny-mo catch a tigger by the toe if it squeals… 'kay! I like Percy Jackson!"

"You do? We were talking about the old hero myths, whether you liked them! Not Percy _Jackson_!"

"_**What?"**_

"Ha-ha! You like Percy Jackson!"

"Oh, pooh."

"O, pooh? You praise pooh? Or your bets insult is, Oh, pooh?"

"Oh, forget it. MAY THE GODS CURSE YOU FOREVER MORE! Mother, please curse her now."

"Of, course Annabeth. Adrasteia, you will be sorry."

"Wait! I didn't mean it! Annabeth is a wonderful er, demigod! Please don't curse me! I have another question for you!"

"Oh. Okay then. Just this once though."

"Miss Lady Athena. Ooops, I mean Wonderful, glorious… oh nevermind. The question is! Oh, pooh! I mean, oh gods. Yes, oh, Gods. I've lost the question! Oh well, I'll go with the old favorite.

"Athena, what do you think about Percabeth?"

"Percabeth? Well, Percabeth is a-"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"You interrupted a goddess! Anyway, Percabeth is a beautiful thing…"

(Annabeth and Percy look bewildered)

"Percabeth is a wonderful young Pelican, the zoo love her to pieces!"

"Um, not that Percabeth."

"Well, I know everything except slang. Percabeth must be slang. What is it?"

"Er, Percabeth is Annabeth and Percy's couple name."

"_**Couple name?"**_

"Well, yes."

"They've been together long enough to have a COUPLE NAME?"

"Yup."

"I WAS NOT INFORMED! HOW DARE THEY!"

"Well, technically their not together yet, but everyone thinks they will be soon. Percabeth is PERCy and annABETH. Cute huh?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh dear! Olympus needs you! Battle plans! You'll have to leave now!"

Athena leaves.

"Phew! Close one, Annabeth."

"I have a _**couple name**_ with_** PERSEUS JACKSON?"**_

"Yes! So cute! Oh, Percabeth…

Next Question! Percy! We all know you like Annabeth, so, please admit it."

"Annabeth…hmmmm, Ann A Beth. Nope don't know them!"

"Perseus."

"Jeez, okay I like Annabeth, done."

"You do."

"Maybe"

"Truly?"

"YEP"

"Okay, Thalia Question for you

You're so awesome! Has life with the hunters been good or bad? How goes it? What do you think about both of them in denial?"

"Oooooh. Annabeth, am I invited to the wedding yet! Denial is so cute, but the next stage is so much better!"

"Okay… Luke/Kronos/Evil People special message.

Dudes, get a dang hobby! You shall never win, so there!

-And-

Oh, and Luke, for your information I will never join the titans!"

(Luke) "What a pity for you! We have health benefits!"

(Percy) "What, like being inhabited by evil titan lords?"

"Nooooo! Like me! Temporary inhabitation that leaves you immortal! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha!

Evil Me!"

(Percy) "You're immortal?"

(Thalia with knife) "Ha" (stabs Luke) "Immortal my _ahem_"

"Stop it! Murder! Bloody Murder! HELP, HELP ME! MURDER!

And that will end tonight's session. Artemis will be back next week, so more questions!"

**Send Reviews! I will answers storm-brains questions next time. Bye!**


End file.
